


Drugs, Blank paper, And Mixed

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Tell me, I'll help you.





	Drugs, Blank paper, And Mixed

无比吵闹。

四周尽是炫目的灯光，被倾倒的酒液，水平欠缺又无比卖力的不知名摇滚，以及被隐藏在这些嘈杂图像与欢快声音之中的杂色交易。这就是他所处的老酒吧里所充斥的一切，既肮脏，又充满着所谓的“生命力”。

自毕业过去了半年，康纳也正式成为了安德森副队长的搭档兼Chillmaw的左右手。如果不是为了帮老爹调查将帮派的部分物资，甚至是情报出卖给与他们素来不和的鸦帮，并正在打算出逃的一条丧门犬，康纳也绝不会踏进这个酒吧的门。原因无二，这里同样也是瘾君子和滥交者所爱好的臭名昭著的交易地点，一直令他发自内心的厌恶。

此时坐在吧台前的康纳相貌与平时相差甚远。一个隐蔽的小装置正藏在他衣领内，托这种伪装用小玩意儿的福，他才敢放心地等候目标出现。

而还未等他开始不耐烦，那一身廉价的铆钉夹克，就大摇大摆地将他的注意力全拉了过来。

是那个叛徒。

……但直到铆钉的身影快消失在视线里，康纳才不紧不慢地站起身来，将硬币按在吧台。尽管这对他来说确实是一项艰苦的差事，但时不待人，康纳依旧费力地推开了舞池旁拥挤的人群，往猎物的方向跟去。

扭动的肢体，热辣的半裸舞者，这些令一般人血脉偾张的存在，在此时给康纳添了不少麻烦，但幸运的是这并非无穷无尽。

只要再绕过前头这个人，就可以离开人群。

康纳松了口气，往前迈的腿落地，还未站稳在杂乱的地面上，不知从人群何处伸出的拳头，就狠狠地揍上了他的腹腔。

“呜恶……！”

剧烈的痛感，呕吐感，还有手臂被制住的触感。

这就是康纳感受到的一切，紧接着，他就被从人群中拽出来，摔进了一个包厢的房间里。

短发被往后一扯，康纳被迫仰起头，行动力尚未恢复，热辣的液体就被强行灌进喉咙。但至少伪装外表的装置依旧兢兢业业地在工作，在它被破坏失效前，康纳的身份不会暴露。

“这个烂货一直坐在吧台，点了东西却不喝，我让人试探也没反应，直到刺猬一进门，我就看见他鬼鬼祟祟的跟了过来。我说刺猬，你是什么毛病，还有男的打你主意？”

那个出拳的男人往地上呸了一口，语气尖酸地讽刺着。他带着些廉价的金属耳钉，毫无审美的发型，以及……康纳注意到了这个男人左臂上安装的机械义肢，重量感很强。

难怪被打中后那么痛。

“嘿……虽然长得烂，但是身板我喜欢，灌点刺激的玩玩儿不就知道是谁了吗嘻哈哈哈哈……这次我加了粉红女郎和冰鸦哦？”还未等那个被称作刺猬的铆钉男回答，一个剃了一半头发，穿着带粉标签装饰奇怪外套的黑发男人，就拿带着猥亵意味的笑声抢先发言了。

“我没在呆过的任何地方见过他。但是这种时间来找我的，估计也就是Chillmaw手底下的人了，毕竟我最近不干了嘛……”

刺猬终于说话了，毕竟是个敢盗走Chillmaw手底下东西的人，猜测的八九不离十。Chillmaw所领导的帮派并无名字，提起一般只会说“Chillmaw的人”，或者干脆就是“The one（那个帮派）。”

“咦，他脖子上有东西……！喂刺猬这个人的脸是假的！”

那个义肢男眼尖地发现了康纳的伪装，指着大喊。

但康纳发自内心的感谢这三个人的能说会道，因为这给了他恢复行动力的大量时间。

“原来你是个明白人呢。那就好办了。”

还没等刺猬的手伸到他的脖子，康纳原本布满痛苦的表情突然一变，带着一种挑衅而又上扬的语调说着。

“你……”

右手手指从袖口拔出袖珍的金属切割刀，燃烧着高温气体的刀身一转，被简易电磁手铐制住的双手便轻松重获自由。接下来，一个重拳便毫无客气可言地狠狠招呼在刺猬脸上。

康纳甚至听见了这个男人鼻梁骨断裂的声音，但这是自然，原因在于他右手上增强瞬间力量爆发的辅助装置，这也是为什么今天他带着单只的黑色手套，并且穿着长袖夹克的原因。

另一只拳头在刺猬脸上爆开血花的同时，也将十足的恼怒报复性地倾泻在了这个叛徒的小腹上，在其他两个男人还未反应过来的时候，刺猬已经砸向了厚重的屏风，挂在上头不动了。

陌生的劲风从后袭来，康纳身形一转钳住义肢男的手臂，右手送掌狠狠一错，直接便将这只机械义肢的关节折断，不等正主挣扎开，更加猛烈的重击就被慷慨的送上男人的下颌，再是腰腹，房间的墙上又多了一个摇晃着的装饰。

而被吓懵的半边的黑发男就比较幸运了。康纳带手套的右手抓住了他的领子，拉到了自己跟前。

“你想玩我？”

他突然解除了面部伪装，笑着这么问。而冰凉的枪口也指上了因为康纳的脸真的突然变化，惊骇地想后退的黑发男人额头。

“还是去地狱里当被人玩的烂货吧，再——见。”

嫌恶地松手一推男人，扳机随之扣下。血花溅上墙，而康纳也听见了房间外的枪声，和突然出现的嘈杂的大量脚步声。

但至少这个房间也许是因为三个蠢货，没有装任何的监控设备。康纳蒙上脸，从刺猬身上找到拿那支装着血清的试剂管，和有关帮派里人员部分情报的芯片，便击碎房间一侧的玻璃，跳窗落在一个隐蔽的平台上。

脱去手套，手指便急忙伸进喉咙一按舌根。

“呕呜……呃……呼呕……”

方才被迫吞咽进去的混合酒液，被康纳全数吐了出来，直到除了没有酒味的酸水再也吐不出其他东西，他才抽出便携的消毒薄片将自己擦干净，离开了这里。

“喂，是我，康纳。”

他甚至换了一身衣服，将那些沾染了各种难闻酒味的衣物尽数抛进了垃圾桶，穿着和汉克一块逛商场时买下的黑色牛仔外套，搭配着白色短袖，坐上了自己的轿车。

“啊……东西我拿到了，人已经解决了，不过鸦帮的人应该进了酒吧，我看见了带着他们标志的人正闹着呢。”

是一贯带着自信和邀功般的轻快语气。

“……是，被灌了点东西，应该是……混合了毒品和一些卑劣药物的烈酒，没事我吐掉了。你不喜欢的东西，我不会让它碰我的……嗯放心我马上回来，会注意防跟踪，保持联络。”

电话挂断，康纳一开头那轻描淡写的语气随之荡然无存，脸上开始泛起的不自然红润，和焦灼地抿着的嘴唇一并显得与电话里的毫无异样格格不入。

他甚至无法保证汉克已经听出了他说话时的异样，车还在保持着适当的速度和方向往家开，但全身开始泛起的焦躁的热感，和莫名的眩晕感一起让控制车辆变得更加艰难。

但既然做出了承诺，他就不会毁约。

他的黑色外套背部甚至已被汗打湿大块，车内开始起雾，冷风机开始自动去雾，这让康纳的头脑略微清醒了一下，但这种并非性欲，只是药物唤起的身体反应，再加上毒品的影响，令他的思考也开始卡壳，呼出的尽是滚烫，宛如发烧的热气。

“我被毒品沾染了。”

这是康纳发现即便吐掉了酒液，身体依旧产生了药物反应的第一想法。

“呼……肯定是因为……吐太晚，被吸收了一部分……里头应该还有催淫剂……呼啊…而且他们……呼，肯定下了很高的剂量……太大意了…这该怎么…呼呜，完成承诺……”

懊悔，强烈的被玷污感充斥了康纳被药物影响而已经开始失去思考能力大脑，他喃喃着，车甚至差点撞上了路障。

确认了无数次没有被跟踪，康纳依旧硬撑着像平时那样稍稍绕了一下远路后，才将车停进了家里的车库。

没有联系汉克来接，压抑着，强撑着。宛如逃避和自我惩罚。

掏出的钥匙直接掉落在地，他唯一剩下的力气，全用在了按门铃上。门应声而开，想必汉克·安德森早就听见了车的引擎声，靠在门边等着康纳。

一身黑衣的康纳，就这么随着汉克开门，失去了支撑似的倒进他怀里。

“什么……喂，康纳，怎么回事路上出问题了吗？还是说你骗了我，没能及时处理掉药品，喂醒醒，儿子！”

汉克的心滑跌进冰窖，抱着散发不正常热度的儿子，原本对康纳成功完成任务的惊讶和骄傲也被强烈的悔意全数替代，并且夹杂着大量的后怕。

“……我…明明全都吐掉了，呜…为什么……我在回来的时候对你好不骄傲的说那些漂亮话，结果依旧沾染了你最恨的药物，我…我……汉克…我不干净了……呜…不要讨厌我…”

他的爱人在他怀里，紧紧地搂着他，身体发着高热，带着无法自制的哭腔，颤抖着胡乱说道。

汉克心里一颤，才明白康纳虽然确实吐掉了那些被灌进去的酒，但依旧摄入了能导致身体反应如此强烈的剂量。

而他一想便知，康纳说过人“解决了”，势必进行了打斗。身上毫无伤痕，只有右手指关节带着明显擦伤，还有头发上没有消掉的电磁手枪那特殊的火药味……说明有肉搏，但赢得很漂亮，现在这幅模样，估计只是药物的影响，和这个小家伙心理上的强烈反应。

而安德森副队长也从未想过，自己憎恶毒品的事情，康纳看得如此之重。想想倒是有几丝不合时宜的甜意。

“别怕，康纳。你摄入的量很少，不会成瘾的。乖，你哪会不干净了，只是一点点化学药品罢了，何来不干净一说。”他安抚地顺着康纳的背，好让后者冷静下来，但汉克感受到了康纳的眼泪浸湿自己肩膀衣物的潮湿感。

“以前我们那个年代，毒品曾经也是被用作麻醉剂的药物，只不过是人的称呼和看法不一样而已。别怕。我绝不会因为这个就厌恶你的，康纳。”

“你除了吃了点药物，没有出其他意外是吗？”

“是的，汉克，没有损伤。”

见到康纳点头，银发男人那在冰窖底发颤的心脏才缓缓解冻，他舒了口气，起身去储藏室拿抵消效果的药物去了。

但是康纳没有放他离开，任汉克问什么也不回答，只是死死攥着他的衣角。

老男人叹了口气，只好重新坐下来，他拍拍后者的腰，却惊觉康纳背上的汗湿已经蔓延到了腰部。汉克急忙松开他，才看到康纳脸上除了泪痕和依旧无法止住的泪水外，大片直到脖颈的潮红甚至将他的耳朵也染成了粉色，那双栗色的眼睛蒙着水雾，眼圈红红的，正迷茫又布满苦楚的看着他。

“除了毒品，那里面是不是还有催淫药？”

康纳说过“以及一些卑劣的药物”，他想也能想到。

“是……粉红女郎和冰鸦。”而康纳的声音更小了，颤抖着，身体缩在自己父亲的怀里。粉红女郎催情，冰鸦夺力，他同样也想到了一旦自己挣扎失败的后果。

一个吻猝不及防地被印在了康纳的额头。他没有料到，睁大了眼睛看着面前的银发男人——虽然没有滴落任何的泪水，但汉克那双灰蓝色的眼睛却相比平常更加潮湿了。

而康纳知道这不是奖励他任务完成的有多好。它带着对他的安慰，或者说宣告占有，以及表示着后怕。

“别再这么干了。我不想蒙受失去你的风险，康纳。没人比你更重要。”灰蓝眼睛的主人低声说。但还不等康纳回答，老警探就眼尖地看见了康纳嘴唇上咬出的血印。

第二个吻印在了康纳咬伤的嘴唇上，不等他急急忙忙地回应，汉克却已经舔走了康纳嘴唇上渗出的血。

“药物进入了你的血液，那么我摄入你的血液，也算是和你吸食了一样的药品。不要再自责了。康纳，你是我的儿子，更是我的伴侣，这种形式上的东西，不应该成为阻碍。但是以后不要再出现这样的失误了。”

“……我保证。”

康纳无比惊讶汉克会用这种方式来让自己跨过障碍，连做出承诺的声音也带着颤抖。

搂着他腰的手收紧了些，汉克一低头看，一个湿润的吻就凑了上来，带着索求的意味，由于高度不够只吻在了他的下颌上，送吻的始作俑者甚至伸舌舔了舔他遍是短胡茬的下巴。

汉克知道这是什么意思，伸手搂住康纳凑上来的脑袋，如他所愿的回应。康纳的口腔因为药物的残余影响带着些许偏高的温度，像是知错了似的任由银发男人搜刮，那条软乎乎的舌头讨好又小心翼翼地触碰着汉克，却反被一次次热烈的深吻摄住，连被男人尝尽了滋味也不知晓。

“啾……啾啧…啾…”

他们搂着彼此，像是要将对方揉进自己的身体，而那满溢着爱意，情欲和占有对方的宣示意味，全被湿润火热，又连绵不断的吻，传递给了身前的人。

药物带给康纳的残留影响依旧存在，至少汉克·安德森看见康纳尚未完全清醒的褐色眼睛，和身体上还未全数消退的粉色，就知道了这点。但扯开儿子鼓胀的内裤，看见康纳的性器早已完全硬了，甚至带着些已经释放过，干涸的精液痕迹，和一些新的水渍，才知道这个小子回家的路途有多凶险。并且他的儿子还是直接开车回来的，车辆的自动驾驶系统在康纳的那辆轿车上经过了改装，依旧需要较多的手动操控。

在内裤被扯下来，性器暴露在父亲眼里的时候，康纳原本已还算冷静的表情保持不住了，代表着强烈羞耻感的潮红布满了那张年轻的脸庞，他只能像掩饰罪行一样，用手臂遮着眼睛，却不知这样代表的色情意味直线上升。

“什么时候射的？”

“……我……我记不清了…汉克……第一次应该是回来路上。我……觉得好难受…所以就……自己………”断断续续地说到最后，康纳的声音已经与模糊的呢喃声毫无区别，但是汉克依旧全数听下了。

“好孩子，康纳，你不必硬撑。我知道你回来的时候依旧绕了远路，你没必要在如此紧急的情况下选择惩罚自己，既然你说过要站在我身边，那么你也应该相信我有能力作为你的依靠。那么第二次呢？”

“……刚刚…你…吻我额头的时候……”他努力地想遮住脸，这样就能自欺欺人地感觉说出这些答案也不那么困难。

“是吗。”

仿佛知晓了自己想要的答案般轻松的语调，还没等康纳认为这就是汉克惩罚的终点而松口气，性器被温热湿润的腔体包裹住的触感，便令他惊呼出声。

“什么……！汉克不要这样，……呀啊…哈…太脏了……”

他的父亲，爱人，正埋着头，银色的半长发垂在他的小腹上，嘴里含着他的性器，偏红艳的舌头甚至舔着他的柱身和顶端，精神和视觉的强烈刺激，下身传来的太过舒适与渴求的感觉，令康纳带着呻吟的阻止声几欲再次带上哭腔。

“不要？脏？”

汉克问着，却不等康纳点头，就给了手里这个与主人的拒绝不同，正兴奋着的小东西一记无法承受的吮吸，以及深喉。

“呜嗯！！哈啊……不…求你，父亲，求你不要……呜啊！…”

这远远在康纳的承受范围之外，无法忍耐的快感直将他对身体的所有控制冲散，连同对射精欲望的压抑，也一并失去了。

老男人能感觉到康纳浓稠的精液大股射进自己口腔的感觉，他离开了那根半疲软的性器，当着康纳的面，皱着眉将精液咽下去了一些，才吐掉了剩余的。

“为…为什么要咽下去……”

“你也吃过我的东西，康纳，而且是很多次。别把自己想的那么差。而且这是为了告诉你，如果你不惩罚自己，不强撑着独自开车回来，我过来接你的时候一样可以用这样先让你好受些，而不是强撑着，冒着发生车祸的危险，难受的忍不住了，黏糊糊的射在这里。不要隐瞒自己的情况，以免我什么都不知道，康纳。我是你身边唯一的支柱，你应该清楚这点。”

简而言之汉克的意思，就是任何事情发生都要第一时间告诉他，并且给康纳口交也不是所谓的惩罚，而是在他被药物折磨的时候，本应得到的帮助。

“我……我明白了，汉克，我不会再隐瞒了……”

“明白就好。”

汉克点点头，没有站起来，反倒是伏身再次吻了康纳的脸颊，才起身。而手里被突然塞的物什，倒是让他觉得好笑。

是润滑剂。

“想做就直说，害羞什么，老夫老妻了。”

他“嘿”地嘲了一声，笑得康纳臊得不行，干脆翻了身，拿抱枕埋住头。

“谁他妈跟你……老夫老妻…”

这小子怕也是被臊慌了，连平时不大常见的脏话都蹦了出来。

“那你说是什么，康纳，老夫少妻？”说着，汉克正上着润滑剂的手“啪”地一抽身前人乖乖翘着的屁股，不轻不重的力道直让康纳晃了一下，连性器上都滴下了些透明液体下来。

见康纳不回话，汉克哼哼了声，拉下自己裤子，才迟钝地感觉到了自己性器勃起却被内裤束缚着的胀痛。

“明明自己也偷偷硬了忍着，嘴上倒是说的漂亮……” 前端抵着康纳的后穴，两个人脑子里都不合时宜地响起了这句话。

但在汉克正打算慢慢插进去的时候，康纳又突然冒了个词出来。

“Husband（丈夫）。”

“什么……？”

汉克怀疑自己幻听了，往日里从父亲到汉克，或者偶尔是“我的爱人”，最不济调皮叫一声甜心，这就是康纳称呼他能达到的极限了，但这样直白又正式的称呼，汉克是第一次听到。

“……你是我丈夫，汉克。”

换来的是汉克硕大性器操进他肠道深处的强烈快感。

“不……啊…为什么突然……别进的那么快…汉克你太大了……”

他被这突然填满的饱胀感，和前列腺被操到的快感直逼得颤抖起来，求饶的话语和呻吟混杂在一起，连腔调也是软的。

“臭小子。终于肯说这个词了？慌慌张张先表露心意的是你，藏着掖着每天偷偷来撩我的是你，把我们关系藏的最好的也是你，私底下倒是一句丈夫也不肯叫。”汉克像是埋怨似的，连胯下肉棒抽动的速度都变快了，直将肠道内的润滑剂带出，沾在两人结合的地方，泥泞不堪，又无比色情。

“嗯……可是，啊……可是这必须……对其他人保密…毕竟我在外，还是你的养子……呀啊…再重点…操那里，汉克，呀…！”

“你倒是顾虑颇丰，这也不坏。呼，我哪知道你想被操哪里，说明白不好吗？”银发男人喘口气，使坏的话又源源不断地跑了出来。

“……”

康纳被调戏的没了声，但屁股倒是配合的翘得高了点。

汉克没忍住，又往上头拍了一下。这羞耻意味十足的动作让他身下人连性器都抖了一下，一副想要高潮的模样。

他只打算让两个人都得到足够的快感，便没有为难康纳，顶胯的方向开始配合地偏向能够操到康纳敏感点的位置，手也抓住了养子的性器，一次接一次扎实的操弄，直让康纳叫床的声音无法抑制地越发大声，而给性器抚慰的手也随着这动作套弄的更快。

“呜……嗯…啊……！”

在又一次深深的抽插，带着囊袋碰撞的声响，康纳终于高潮的长长音调，让汉克也得到了烈性的刺激，正想抽出来射在康纳背上，后者却把手按在了他的性器上，阻止汉克拔出来。

“射在里面吧，不管是被下了什么药物，我都不会让其他人碰到我，只有你可以，汉克。”

换来的是又一记狠操，和强烈的被射精感。

“小混蛋，不准去冒会被下药的险。”

“但是如果是我解决不了的情况，这只能由你帮我。”

他听见身后的男人叹了口气，将他抱起走进浴室，性器却没有拔出来。

“你解决不了的，我自然会让其他人去解决，我的搭档，别那么勇敢。”

“……啊…好。”

延迟的回答不是因为犹豫，而是和汉克一块坐进浴缸后，又被狠狠的刺激了敏感点导致的。

清理花的时间有些漫长……原因是因为汉克这个罪魁祸首没忍住，又做了一发。

而这直接的影响，就是康纳第二天起床的时候，屁股依旧火辣辣的疼。但他依旧拿了自己昨晚在回家时取样的血液，在检测出药物的剂量尚未达到成瘾量后，才放下心来，合着昨晚那剧烈的反应，是因为粉红女郎的含量太高，且他又陷入恐慌后，直接影响了大部分的判断。

但中午和汉克一块儿去做健康检查时，两个人却都被医生警告要保持良好健康的睡眠，而安德森副队长还被特意叮嘱了不可以酗酒和吃过量的高卡路里食物。

“你明明和我一块吃饭，为什么会有过高的卡路里？汉克。”

“……”

他不动声色的跑走，但被康纳追到了。

安德森副队长兼Chillmaw在饭后偷吃第二餐甜点，有时下午茶的行为，被其搭档兼左右手的康纳发现后，大肆批评了一番。

**Author's Note:**

> 粉红女郎，强效的催淫药，黑市的新宠，而冰鸦则是鸦帮有名的自制毒品，劲道柔和，吸食后会导致短暂性的肢体无力，但同时能提高身体感受能力和思考速度，是一些旧时代推理家甚至数学家会尝试的药物，如果没有适应冰鸦加速思考的效果，使用后可能会造成不适。而理所当然，粉红女郎和冰鸦成了绝佳的药物搭配，被称作“魔女裙摆的冰霜”，往往会一起使用。


End file.
